Aftermath
by Gibsonmar
Summary: Set after graduation, the story follows Kim and Ron as they prepare to face the future together
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don´t own KP just playing with the characters

Don´t have a beta reader so you will have to excuse any errors you might find, English is not my first language. Never liked how I wrote but this idea had been in my head for what feels like forever and had to write it down. If anyone is still around this part of the fandom please read and review

Hope everyone enjoys!

Aftermath - Chapter 1

I.

From a very detached point of view one could almost be impressed by the efficiency of the lowardian war tactics, Middleton as a ground zero then the whole world had been incapacitated in a few minutes, thousands of machines had rained towards every city, forcing everyone to seek refuge.

Half the machines had started destroyed large buildings while others seemed to have the task to contain the population. However for an attack of this magnitude the casualties were beyond minimum. It was months later that scientist from various organizations, including several governments, GJ and the infamous Area 51, declared that this was their modus operandi, Lowardia, it seemed, was not a very populated planet, and they needed the slave force, therefore they were a race dedicated to conquer not extermination.

Fortunately after the destruction of the mother ship, and in a very close resemblance with the Diablo incident the year before, every machine have been deactivated, as well the preemptive measures like cutting the power distribution. A small miracle for sure since every weapon they used had proven to be extremely ineffective against lowardian armor. The one exception had been Team Go that had managed to destroy several of them.

All this was lost to the Possible family while facing their house completely destroyed. It wasn't until the end of the graduation ceremony, that even in the middle of the destruction felt as a celebration on being alive,that they´ve ventured to their house and found only rubble. Not even the Tweebs were inmune to the shock. The parents could only see everything they had worked their whole lives for completely destroyed but none took it harder than their daughter, who was feeling all they felt but also an immense sense of guilt. While it could be explained as a random victim of the alien attack, knowing how Warhok and Warmonga wanted revenge on her, she knew that it was all her fault. Her house, her family, the whole world was attacked and almost destroyed because of her. Her parents noticed this and when they hugged her, telling her that it wasn't her fault, that Warmonga came to earth not because of her, that without her they wouldn't even have a chance, Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, cried for all they had lost.

From a distance Nana Possible and Slim watched without knowing what to do. Wade had already been able to contact Joss (communications were slowly coming up again, and he had tried them all), and while they´ve seen a couples machines near, rural parts of the world (much less populated) hadn't suffered so much from the invasion, at least for the time it lasted. Hadn't the machines stopped, they would probably be in a different situation.

Next to them, and with sensations mirroring the Possible family, Ron Stoppable watched from a distance. He felt the loss of that house as much as they, he had spent most of his days in there, and without counting sleep time, he was more in that house than in his own. But he wouldn't interrupt their grieving, he loved them, he knew that they loved him too, but it was their moment, he would be there for whatever they need but when they seemed fit to it. Maybe he should have gone with his parents to check his own house, he was worried about that too, but when they passed driving the destroyed house he had the need to stay there. His parents understood, sad but proud of him, and they went to check in their house. Rufus was already going though the debris hoping to find at least something from the house, but it seemed everything was lost, it looked like a meteorite had crashed and destroyed everything. Ron´s only true solace was that they were all alright. They have lost so much, but the Possible clan had each other to keep going. Watching Kim crying surrounded by her parents and brothers he wanted nothing more than take away her pain. But nor love nor Mystical Monkey Power could do it. They would grieve, rebuild and work from there.

The noise of a car approaching them made Ron glance towards it, and saw his father toss him an almost sad smile. Their house was OK, and his mother left there preparing it for the Possible family. The house might not be big, and they would be crowed for sure, but as his father explained him, they were family and they would have a roof for as long as they needed it. His family wasn't perfect, even now they took him for granted and didn't consult on any mayor decision, but they were good people, and watching his father talking to both Dr P made him proud of them.

The Tweebs already rummaging through the debris, and her parents hugging Mr Stoppable, Kim felt alone but only for a moment, since soon she felt a presence she was familiar since Pre-K. He didn't talked, only gave her an almost invincible smile and took her hand. She still felt guilty, her parents words meaning almost anything against the harsh truth, but feeling him squeeze her hand made her feel better. It didn't change all she had lost, but with her family and with him she knew they will be better. They were alive, and that had all their lives to create new memories.

Glancing to her right she could see those brown eyes showering her with concern and love, and she couldn't avoid thinking about what she had seen today. As a daughter of scientists Monkey Fist´s obsession with MMP always felt weird to her. Magic didn't exist, but over the years she had seen things she couldn't explain otherwise. Zorpox´s fighting skills, Sensei´s energy floating bubble and all that had happened today pointed to one possible answer. MMP was real and Ron was indeed the Chosen One.

She had been silent and surprised, and even if she would never tell him (it would crush him if she did), she had also been scared. Ron even when angry, even tired had always been a gentle person, his face always carried a softness that made everything better, his Ronshine was one of the many reasons she loved him and never could keep being angry for a very long time. But today with the unnatural wind moving his hair and the almost maniac look in those blue eyes, she wondered if her boyfriend was still there.

An suddenly everything stopped, he descended slowly, defying gravity while the screams of monkeys, his blue aura and the smell of jungle that surrounded him slowly dissipated. When he opened his eyes they were brown and in them she could see not only the Ron she loved but also a new sense of security, as if a fog of insecurities had simply banished. But above all she saw love and affection directed toward her. It wasn't until later that she asked, but she knew in that moment that all had been for love. Ron had accepted his powers, powers he hated, for her. She knew that no matter what else happened she was safe with him, and that her potential boy had achieved greatness for her. The fear disappeared instantly.

She sighed and faced him "Thank you Ron" with her other hand she cupped his face and gave him a soft peck on the lips, and she hoped that he understood she meant everything with that. Being her friend, her boyfriend, saving her, just being there with her. It made a huge difference, and now more than ever she needed a way to take his fears away. College, she hoped that life would become normal once again, was coming, and with it a lot of new challenges for them. But she needed him, wanted him with her. Anything was possible for a Possible, and she had believed it although with some reservation all her life , but now with him at her side she knew everything was truly possible.

Ron smiled at the kiss, but was already dreading what will be for sure a difficult conversation about what had happened, specially the part where he had killed the invaders. He could blame his new powers, he couldn't explain it but it have been almost as if he wasn't in control Once his aura took shape, and he accepted the full extent of his powers he couldn't remember actually making the decision. He could even say that it was them or the whole world, but nothing would change the blood in his hands (although he was glad that there wasn't any actual blood), nor the fact that he would do it again. His powers might have been a little out of control, but nothing happened that he wouldn't have done He would bear every nightmare, every consequence if it meant that she was safe. He would even accept if she didn't want him ever again. He was ready to gave her up so she could live the best of life, he would be damned if he didn't did the same so she could live.

Despite being extremely grateful the elder Possibles didn't want to impose on the Stoppable family, but after some encouragement from Nana and Slim they relented and accepted his offer. They could find an hotel for sure, but the Stoppables were offering a home, a safe place to see what were the next steps, a place to rest and wait till everything calmed itself a little. Nana knew that all the family, but specially Kim would need all the support they could manage.

While the invitation was extended to Nana and Slim, they ended up saying their goodbyes, they needed to check on Joss too, in the end with a less heavy heart than at the beginning and with a lot of gratitude they went towards Ron´s house.

Before the Tweebs entered the Sloth (that Wade had in his house running diagnostics fortunately) Ron grabbed Kim´s hand taking her attention "I know that might sound weird KP, but for now can we keep what happened between us for now?"

She studied his face and saw the usual ticks he had to show that he was uncomfortable asking but really wanted her to say yes, before she could answer the Tweebs entered the Sloth and she smiled at him to reassure him. They had a lot to talk about, but for now she could keep quiet. All she wanted was a hot shower and some quality time with her boyfriend. They have saved the world today, they could enjoy and let the worries for tomorrow.

She started the car and started driving, but took a last glance at what was left of her home. There was a lot of decisions to make, they had lost everything, they couldn't even recover some clothes. The next days were going to be hard, and with every passing second she felt more and more grateful for her second family. She had always cared for them, and after their Junior prom that love had only grew. A few minutes later she parked in front of his house and was received with a hug from Ron´s mother and Hannah clinging to her leg, the little girl might not understood what was happening but she knew that something bad had happened. With every passing second Kim felt more and more reassured that they were going to make it work, it would take a lot of work, they were alive, they had a chance.

II.

Dr Director sighed, this hadn't been a good day at all. And that was before a couple of aliens had decided to conquer the world in less time that would take Will Du to complain about Team Possible amateurism. While GJ was dedicated to stop and contain global threats this particular day, and the weeks before, the secret agency was more focused on the fact that certain teen hero team was nearing their graduation. If in their Junior Prom the Dr Drakken had almost managed to take over the world, she wasn't going to get caught unprepared again. Every active member of the agency had been working non stop in order to stay one step ahead to whatever plan any villain planing a vengeance could have.

They had known about Drakken's plan but apparently not sooner than Wade, before they could dispatch units Team Possible was already on the way. They had struggled with the (at the moment) weird markings on some golf courses around the world, but they had been recent and her team were already analyzing them. They never considered that the actual threat would come from the stars.

Their systems caught a rapidly UFO coming at incredible speed, five minutes they had seen how it stopped in orbit above the Middleton area. A minute later several agents that were in the graduation ceremony started telling them and sending video feed as how Kim Possible was simply abducted towards the UFO, she managed to catch how Ron Stoppable had jumped, an incredible height she would later realize, but ultimately failed at rescuing his girlfriend.

Then, chaos.

Before she could muster any order they had lost power, it had only took a few seconds for the emergency generators to kick in, but after that every member in the central hub watched in amazement and horror as in that short window uncountable machines had occupied every city in the world. Red alerts coming from every major city in the world started blazing. In less than it took to order a Pizza humanity had been defeated.

It unsettled her that it had been only one ship.

As the day progressed the situation only worsened, weapons of every kind had not been able to stop one machine. They had good reports coming from Go City and saved that information for later review. Right now they had to save as many people as possible, the fighting back would have to come later.

While most monitors showed info about the state of the world she had ordered one screen to show the alien ship. She hadn't been that much surprised when a rocket launching from the Middleton Space Center went straight towards the UFO.

The investigation on the Ron factor had been a total failure, there wasn't any indication of its existence, but she had known, specially after seeing Possible's abduction, that Stoppable would try to save her. They really need a miracle, and she hoped that Kim could pull one.

Her faith was rewarded when the UFO seemed to lose power and start a low course towards the central area of Middleton. After that she had seen several points flying around, with the exception of one dot going in another direction. Since they didn't have any satellites yet they were almost blind to what was happening, but again her faith had been rewarded, a signal was sent and every invading machine nearby started going towards it. They were moving but at least the had stopped destroying anything on their paths.

What happened later she didn't know, but had some suspicions. Delayed reports had told them that Drakken had been mutated and later kidnapped along with Kim. Around the battle every machine had suddenly stopped and out of nowhere a missile had launched toward the alien ship destroying it. After that every machine in the world suddenly stopped. It was clear that they needed some kind of signal that was coming from the ship, with it destroyed (and very much like the Diablo incident) they were just a lot of metal.

"Ma'am" She had to give it to her number one agent, even in the middle of all this chaos and uncertainty he was the perfect picture of professionalism. "Will I need to know exactly what happened there" Will Du nodded "Of course, we are already hacking into every camera or cellphone, we have a good guess about the exact location so we should get something pretty son"

"I want you to go and take command of the Intelligence Systems Division, anything you find you bring it to me intermediately, nothing is made public to anyone but you and me"

Agent Du had always followed regulations, but under Dr Director and despite what everyone thought of him he had learned that sometimes one could get better results making a blind eye to some. This wasn't the first order of this kind he had received, he remembered a long analysis on Monkey Fist and his disappearance, and he knew that if she was asking him this was for an important reason. He nodded and started walking already dreading the long hours ahead. The world might be recovering but for them the work had just begun.

Again Dr Director sighed, it had been a long day and it was just beginning, but a part of her felt incredibly proud of her team. They hadn't panicked and were already giving their best. The other part was wondering how her brother was doing. She wanted nothing more than throw him in prison, but he was her brother, therefore she let herself be worried about him too.

III

Shego really hated clean up duty, and if she was going to be honest there wasn't much she could do, while her glow had managed to pierce the lowardian armor it didn't make it burn or disappear. Damn Possible and her pout.

To make things worse she had lost track on Drakken and didn't like the sense of loss she was feeling without him near. She had felt it a few hours ago, and because of that she went to find help in her enemy, something that even now made her feel sick. Right now the last thing she wanted was to think about this, or the almost hug they had when they had met in the rescue. She couldn't, wouldn't admit to having felt a little envy towards the princess and her buffoon when not only they hugged but also ended up flying hand in hand.

She had seen how their faces lighted up when their hands made contact, how the buffoon had managed to control the rockets. And she couldn't forget their talk, more like rambling on his part, about big chances and now felt a little curious about what he was talking about. She wasn't an idiot and knew that the whole college situation, she wondered though if next year they would be able to actually go to college, was involved, and not for the first time she pondered how it would be to have that kind of connection with someone, even if it came with all the fears and insecurities attached to it. She ignored the fact that an image of Drakken flashed before her eyes while thinking that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash coming from behind her, and she almost sighed in relief when Drakken's cry and curses followed the noise. With her unease fading now that she knew that he was close, and again hating feeling like this, she walked towards the noise.

Drakken was cursing the machine that had almost crushed him, and if his plant hadn't moved it out of the way in the last minute he would have been killed for sure. He really needed some time to learn about his new powers, though mutation was probably more correct, but for now he was busy searching anything that might be saved from this damned machines for his next evil plan "Shegooooo did you manage to contact the henchmen? I really need their help before GJ comes and takes everything away!"

Shego stared at him for a moment before replying "Drakken are you really trying to take over the world by stealing alien tech?"

"Its not stealing! Its making the best of all of this!"

Shego rolled her eyes, she couldn't really believe, maybe she was going soft but trying to take over the word after an alien invasion was for sure in violation of the villain code, not that she cared a lot about it, and to make it even worse Drakken with her assistance had actually saved the world! Their villain cred was destroyed beyond recognition. They really needed time to think and regroup, and besides all that they had far more important things to consider.

Stoppable.

She had heard of course about the crazy ramblings of Monkey fist, though he had been strangely missing the last few months, but but had never actually believed about Mystical Monkey Power, who could? She had respected his fighting skills, and although she never saw herself practicing Monkey Kung Fu, she had to admit that it was a formidable technique. He had seen him beating single targets and entire groups with a dangerous efficiency. They had never sparred , but confident in her own skills she guessed that besides Possible he would be the biggest challenge. Despite that she just saw him as a desperate man really trying to fill his life with folktales. His squads of monkeys were indeed very good too, but she had seen animals trained before, it didn't mean that he was some wizard or that magic was real.

But after today she had to give him some points, while he definitely wasn't the Ultimate Monkey Master he always claimed to be, it was real. It was frightening and for the first time in her life she saw an enemy completely out of her reach. She had lost to the princess several times, but everyone could agree that they were on a similar level, she had even battled Warmonga, with help from Kim, and they had won, but Ron had toyed with the aliens. The difference in not only skill but also raw power between him and the two conquerors had been huge and laughable. The fight hadn't lasted more than a minute, and that was before he transformed into that blue demon, after that the fight was over before she could rationalize it.

She remembered Zorpox, and a shiver went though her spine, not only his cruelty and intelligence but also his fighting skills, and thanked that the princess had changed him back to his goofy side. The aliens had tried to conquer earth, some villains had the same plan, some wanted chaos, but she knew that Zorpox eventually would have destroyed the entire world and maniacally laughing while doing so. And that was another part of why she really didn't want to go back to the world conquering issue.

What if next time the princess was hurt? Or worse? For the life of her she never had understood why they were together, but had a growing feeling that soon she would, but the buffoon loved her, and she knew what losing someone could do to a person, she already knew that inside Stoppable was a very cruel being, seeing the princess hurt or dead might be all it need to go to the Surface.

"Dr D" He wasn't paying attention but kept rummaging through the debris. Of course he wanted to conquer the world, it was all he ever wanted, and thought that she wanted it to, and after the invasion the world was ready for the taking. He could even say that he had saved the world as part of his plan to conquer it after, he didn't thought that Dementor would believe it, but once he was ruler of the world the tiny scientist would kneel before him.

"Drakken!" This time the call was harsher, and while he didn't want to face her anger, he really needed this win. After being abducted, mutated, being saved by his nemesis and saved the world he was feeling lost. And that was without counting the weird thing that was happening between him and Shego. He really needed to come with something and soon or he would lose his mind.

A hand touched his shoulder and Shego spoke behind him with a soft voice he had never heard before "Drew" Not only the voice but he couldn't remember if she had ever called him like that, he stopped but didn't face her, now more than ever he didn't want her to see him weak. It had never bothered him, but from some time he was caring what she thought of him "Look I know that a lot happened today, and you are feeling a little lost, I feel the same way, really. But we need to get out of here, we need to rest a little and figure what we are going to do after, but we have other things to do now more important than this"

"More?" She nodded "Yes, we need to find the princess and figure what we are going to tell everyone about what happened" Now he faced her, why would they want to talk to them? "Look Drew I know that you don't believe me about the sidekick …"

"I do"

"What?"

"I believe you" he clarified to her shocked expression "I believe that the buffoon step it up, I believe that he somehow beat them, but I don't know how, I don't get it, but if you say he did then he did it" She was a little shocked to the conviction in his voice, and her heart and stomach did little jump "But that's even better! They can take the credit and our villain cred will not be ruined! We can have the cake and eat it too!"

"We cant do that. No one can never know that he did it" She sighed at his shocked expression but continued before he could talk "Look take it from someones who knows, he and the world are safer if no one knows about it"

"But Shego! Why?" He couldn't for the life of him understood her. She was a villain, even meaner and more evil than him, so why should it matter if the buffoon, a mayor annoyance although not so much as the cheerleader, and the earth were safe.

A weird look, almost hunted, passed through her eyes when she answered "Look if what happened comes out there will be a lot of people wanting to know how exactly he did that, a lot of secret agencies that really don't care how they get that information. After that there are two paths. One the princess goes and tries to free him, but since she will going against people with guns, she ends up hurt or dead " Drakken shuddered, he hated the teen hero, and had have many opportunities to kill her over the years, but he had never used guns. He wanted her defeated, shooting her had never crossed his mind "Then Stoppable snaps and trust me when I tell you that there is no place in this earth that could contain him" At that he was a little incredulous, but he had never seen Shego walk away from any opponent "Best case scenario Zorpox return and we all ended in chains"

"And worst case scenario?" By her face he was almost scared of asking.

"He does what he did to Warhok and Warmonga and kill all of us. Second case the princess snaps, god knows what she sees in him but she loves him, and suddenly the teen that lets us get away with a few bruises realizes that all the fighting is taking time away from her life, from her grieving, from finding him and we don't walk away with just a few bruises. Last time we played with her emotions she kicked me to a falling electric tower"

He remembered that day, and how thankful he had been for her accelerated healing, he pondered her words before answering her "So you want to let all this technology here so we could find our arch nemesis to protect her boyfriend?"

"Yeah Drew, that's what I want" Neither noticed that she hadn't stopped calling him Drew.

"Ughhh, you are growing soft Shego" He regretted his words the instant her hands started glowing, and secretly hoped that whatever was happening between them hadn't been ruined "But if you really think this is the best thing to do we will do this" He almost said he got her back.

She relaxed and they both went towards their vehicle in silence. She knew he wasn't entirely convinced, but she was talking from personal experience. They had been kids when that meteorite gave herself and her brothers their powers, but that hadn't stopped man in black suits taking them away from the hospital. They had willingly performed every task they wanted, they were kids and didn't know how to control their powers so they didn't want to be in their bad side. Three months later they let them free when they realized exactly how they got their powers and trusted in their intentions to do good, to be heroes. She doubted that Stoppable or Possible would be so cooperative or be that lucky. After yesterday the world was a very different place, she really hoped that they got to them in time.

And here is the first from three chapters (if my calculations are correct), I will probably updated in 3 days. Really hope if anyone reads it that they enjoyed them. Again sorry for any mistake in the story, English isn't my first language.

If you liked I would really apreciate a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath - Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed !

Now onto the story

IV

James Possible rest in the guest room in the Stoppable's house next to his wife. He probably should be sleeping, but sleep had evaded him for the last hour. He couldn't pinpoint one cause, the different sounds and lights coming from the window, the unfamiliar, yet still comfortable, bed he was sleeping. Of course maybe the greatest cause was the fact that his beloved family was homeless.

Along with his wife they had always worked hard in order to provide the best they could to their daughter and sons, and the result was a home filled with memories, and he was darn proud that almost every one of those memories were good.

And now it was all gone.

In a flash, in one of their happiest days everything had turned upside down. Their daughter kidnapped, the knowledge that not only they weren't alone in the universe but also clrearly outclassed by other races in therms of technology and weaponry, and finally their home.

He couldn't be more thankful for their friends and their generosity, today they had a roof over their heads and a loving place to be thanks to them. One always expect that friendships would be there when things were bad, but to actually see that had been incredible. It had shook him to his very core. He could never repaid them enough.

His wife stirred, and he wondered if she too hadn't been able to sleep or of he had woken her up.

Ann Possible had also been trying to sleep and her husband squirming wasn't really helping. She turned and smiled at him "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Right now I'm wondering if I will be able to sleep at all again. Too much in too little time"

She sighed but smiled at him nonetheless "I know what you mean, I was hoping we could get at least one good night sleep before start stressing about all this. But I guess now is as good as any other moment" She knew what he meant. She also knew that his current housing situation was their main concern

"We can rebuild hon, it will be like starting all over and I'm really really glad Kim got all those scholarships"

Fortunately they had both been successful in their respective professions and had never carried a very ostentatious way of living. With Kim's college situation almost resolved, if she ever finished picking one that is, their main concern was the house. It would probably cost a lot of money, and like he said would feel a lot like starting from zero once again, but they didn't have a choice, living in this house was a blessing but, even if they never talked about it, they couldn't impose on them. And the sooner they made the necessary arrangements the sooner they would recover their house and maybe avoid the rising in prices that would follow for sure once everyone managed to recover from this situation.

"James, what are we going to do in the meanwhile? Even if the banks and construction companies are open tomorrow, even if we find the original blueprint of the house it would take months to fix it. Dean and Danna had been great, but they have Hannah to look at, and while I think the kids will manage it isn't fair on anyone here"

"Well we could look into some hotel?"

"We need a plan B hon, like us there are a lot of people that lost their homes and that's without counting everyone that is stuck here that came for the graduation" They had a lot to do, and she was sure that tomorrow at the hospital and the space center they would have their hands full.

She wondered how many hurt people there were, and felt guilty about not thinking about it, she had been so occupied trying to maintain everything as normal as possible that the fact that earth was invaded hadn't caught up with her. Saving their daughter had been their top priority, and while she had wanted to go save her too, she realized that her husband, later replaced by Shego, and Ron were the best options. Her thoughts turned to Ron for a moment, he was clumsy and sometimes she wondered if he would ever really mature. But she had never doubted, not even for a second, that he would face every of his fears, any threats from this planet or others in order to save her daughter.

She knew he was going to bring her back, so instead of worrying she helped Nana and the Stoppables to maintain order the best they could in that extreme situation. Her faith had been rewarded when they saw Ron landing with Kim in his arms and the biggest smile on her daughter face.

He had brought her daughter back.

James was thinking in the same lines. Tomorrow they really need to do a lot of things, and they were going to be extremely busy. While the space center was dedicated mostly to research, the threat had come from space, so he was sure there were going to be a lot of questions and planing for the future.

There were aliens out there, violent ones to top it off, they will have to be prepared for next time. That would mean a lot of work, but on the bright side he thought at least his work wasn't going to be at risk. "Do you ever wonder if all those years ago we should had stopped kimmie-cub from going to missions?"

The question surprised her "James surely you don't think this is her fault? We should be grateful that she is a teen heroine, the world would be conquered if not for her. Sure, maybe it came sooner than we expected, but if not now then next year, or decade, Kimmie saving the world doesn't change the fact that those aliens exist!"

He raised his hands in surrender "I didn't mean it like that" His wife raised an eyebrow "But today when she was giving her speech all I could think was that she wasn't safe. I saw Ronald try to grab her and wondered it it had been worth it. Maybe you are right, and she is safe now, but what if she hadn't?" They both felt a chill in their spine "You say a decade, maybe they wouldn't have come for a century or more, and … " He struggled a bit "And I wouldn't care as long as she was safe" He wasn't looking at her, ashamed at his thoughts "You must think I'm a monster"

She lifted his face so he would face her, and he was shocked to see her smiling. _She is beautiful_ was all he could think "Of course I would think that coming from the man I've been married for more that twenty years, from the man that only wants her daughter to be safe. From the man who was ready to go to space in order to save her" That smile was her teasing one, full with sarcasm, but this time also with love. They were homeless, he still felt ashamed from his thoughts, but if she was going to be at his side, he knew that he could do anything.

She kissed him softly on the lips "Look we can talk about it more during breakfast, but I'm sure Wade can help us track the blueprints or at least a good architect, I'm going to the bank before my hospital shift and you can start calling our usual contractors. Now lets go to sleep 'monster', we have a really long day tomorrow" Mission mode as her daughter called itt had been something inherited from her, deciding the best course with what they had.

He smiled before lying next to her, and was surprised when he finally was feeling his eyelids heavy, the soft breathing next to him told him that her wife was felling the same. His last thought were about how lucky he had been all those years ago to have met her.

He wondered if that how Ron felt about his daughter.

James wasn't the only one feeling ashamed and unworthy. Ron had waited until he was sure everyone was sleep before silently leaving the attic that he was sharing with the Tweebs and sited in the kitchen. It was partly lighted by the moon and the lights coming from the outside. He found the quietness comforting is his current state.

The world was safe, Kim was safe, he had finally embraced the Mystical Monkey Power.

And nothing else had changed. The world kept spinning and he was still without any kind of college future and worrying about his romantic future and how the center would not hold.

But that wasn't what was keeping him awake. He had crossed a line he never wanted to. But at the same time he couldn't say he had any actual regret. Maybe regret wasn't the right word, he didn't want to do it again, he would do anything in his power to avoid doing it, but if it came between saving Kim's life or letting her die he had no doubt. The fact he wasn't really thinking about the world, but only about Kim didn't help either.

Sensei always talked as he was destined to have this power, that it was his right. He had faith in him unlike anyone he had ever met. Anyone but Kim. But the truth was that all he had done, was because of Kim. He had accepted this powers, had fought the two aliens because of her. He had felt anger, unlike anything he had ever felt when he saw Warhok lifting her and talking about her as a trophy.

He had been scared, but it quickly transformed into hate. Hadn't Sensei appeared at that moment to remind him about his powers, his destiny, he would had been ready to tear them apart with his bare hands. Probably dying in the process and dooming the world.

He wasn't worthy of this power, he couldn't be trusted. If he was capable of feeling all that hate, he had to wonder, had he killed them because there wasn't any other choice? Had he done it out of spite? They had threatened her, therefore they had to pay. And if Kim had been killed? He had never been good at dealing with his emotions, and he didn't dare to think of a world without Kim. Ironically giving him this powers was the same as leaving a monkey within arms reach of the world's nuclear arsenal. A very emotional unstable monkey.

He was worst today than the day before, at least yesterday his mayor issue was dying alone while Kim conquered the stars. Now he was a weapon of mass destruction and once Kim realized what he had done he was going to be really lonely. He wondered if Sensei would let him stay in Yamanuchi.

Kim had wandered to the kitchen for a glass of milk, the day had finally caught on her and fell asleep as soon ash her head touched the pillow. But she was suddenly awoke with her heart trying to leap out of her chest. Hannah hadn't seem to notice, she was sleeping with her in Ron's old room, and she managed to find her way to the kitchen without waking her. While she hadn't spent as much time here as Ron in her house, she knew it like the palm of her hand.

Still feeling jumpy because of the nightmare she had, she couldn't remember what it was about though, she almost screamed when she saw a figure siting in the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was her boyfriend.

Ron had heard the gasp and turned towards the noise, she recognized her thanks to the moonlight illuminating her face and her green eyes that seemed to have a light of their own, he smiled despite everything, she was safe "Hey KP, funny meeting you here. Trouble sleeping or bad dreams?" He knew that she had been asleep, his mother confirmed it when the put Hannah to sleep.

She answered while siting next to him and taking his hand, her quest for milk and sleep pushed to the back of her head. Nightmares or not Ron had never avoided sleeping, whatever he was thinking bothered him a lot. And she was not going to leave him to fight his demons alone "Bad dreams actually, but I don't really remember what about. I could guess though" She smirked at him, and it almost broke his heart, but turned serious again "You?"

He wondered if he should lie, avoid the issue, enjoy his last days with Kim before she realized what he had done and dumped him. But she deserved better "Honestly" and he squeezed her hand "I haven't got to the nightmares part, guess you need to be sleeping first" It wasn't the direct answer she deserved, but it was what he could give her right now. He wanted to talk about it, but didn't know how to start the conversation.

Kim sighed, for all the love and history they had, they also had some communication problems, and she couldn't blame all of it on Ron, she too had avoided talking about college and had let him despair and feeling alone about the future when she was feeling the same.

She decided to put an end to it. They had been friends since they had memory, and for the last year that relationship had only grew. They were in love, and if they were able to surpass this little barriers they had put on each other then there was truly nothing the future could throw at them that they wouldn't be able to handle. "Ron you know that there is nothing you cant tell me about. No more secrets remember? We are in this together, we will deal with it together too" She was holding his gaze, she had really believed that the whole thing that she might break up with him for whatever reason had been put to rest at the beginning of the year. But she hadn't considered the college front but she was not going to let her college issues or his insecurities eat away the best thing that had happened to the both of them. She loved him, and if she had her way with it they were going to to have all their life together, she was young for sure, but she hadn't started this relationship with an expiration date. As long as he would have her, she would be there for him, and even after too she would be there for him too.

He hadn't broke eye contact, but a little frown appeared on his face "I'm not really sure you can understand this KP"

"The Mystical Monkey Power?"

"No, not that, well that too, I don't understand it myself honestly, don't know if I could explain it"

"Try then, that's all I'm asking"

He sighed, he really didn't want to go there, to explain all he had thought and felt in those minutes "When Warhok punched me and you were unconscious they started talking about you, how you were going to be a trophy" Kim closed her eyes, she hadn't known about this, but let him continue "And I was so afraid that I couldn't stop them, that I was going to lose you, it was worse than when you were kidnapped" He closes his eyes "And then I was just angry, at them for doing this and also to myself. If I hadn't try to go toe to toe against him you would have find a way to defeat them"

Of course he was feeling guilty, Kim knew that he always took his mistakes to the extreme, and she had thought him crazy when he charged. But he was guilty of anything, this wasn't his fault. They were fighting to alien conquerors that had took control of the world in seconds.

Ron kept talking "And then Sensei appeared behind me, telling I was the Monkey Master, that it was my destiny. And I saw you and knew that I had to do something. Suddenly it was as if something snapped. As if I was doing it forever I knew what to do, I knew Monkey Kung Fu, I knew I could hold them and pushed them away. And then..." He didn't know to to continue, what he had felt was incredible, he was completely focused on the fight, he knew how long it would take him to accept all the power, where the ship was coming from, the necessary strength and energy in order to make sure that it would collide and explode, and he also knew it would stop the invasion for good. His brain had decided the best course of action before he realized he was doing it. Instinct, one he never knew he had.

Kim of course had seen all this having been recently conscious, so she choose her next words carefully, she had thought he was worried about his powers, not what he did with it "And then you stopped them, you saved the world, you saved me" She was holding both his hands now and saw the doubt in his eyes before he said anything.

"I killed them" And he couldn't look at her anymore "And that's not the worst part, I was convinced that it was the only way, but I hated them" He spoke now more harsher "Maybe there was another way, maybe I could have done something else, all this powers and the only thing I could do was that? But they had threatened you and I hated them"

"Ron..."

He couldn't take it anymore and some tears started falling "And I know I would do it again. I know if the choice was losing you or doing it again I would do it again. And of all the world the only one that saw me like that" The tears were falling freely now that he was about to admit the thing that bothered him the most "Was you"

She remembered the unnatural wind surrounding him, the intense smell of jungle filling her nose and the shrieking that seemed to come from everywhere. But above all she remembered the blue eyes, shining with something akin to madness and malice when facing the two aliens. Maybe, if she could consider the origins of the power, she could say that it wasn't madness, not even something evil, but primal. They had to find a way to train him, or at least test his powers and how conscious he was in that state, for his soul and sanity more than for anything else.

But above all she remembered how he had floated in front of him, and when he opened his eyes, the usual loving brown in his eyes was there, watching her, loving her.

She had never felt more safe than in that moment.

Ron wasn't facing her, but she spoke knowing he would listen "When we were escaping the ship I kept thinking what we were going to do with them. If we managed to stop the invasion, or later when they were captured by Drakken, what we were going to do? We had already let Warmonga go, and she came back to conquer the world, what if we let them go too? What would be the next thing? Could we let them stay here as prisoners? What our scientist would do to them? Would they even allow something like this? Would they burn with our entire world before being captured?"

Ron was looking at her now, he hadn't thought of that, and Kim continued "I was reaching the point when I knew how all of this was going to end, even if I didn't want to, even if I was thinking about as a last option" This was hard for her, despite their dangerous missions, there were rules and she knew that with their arch foes that choice was never going to be made. But Warmonga and Warhok were different. "I was ready to do it, for all of us, and for you too. And trust me when I say I would do anything to take away your pain, even that" Now Ron was looking at her open mouthed and she felt self conscious "Wouldn't you have understood if I have done it? Would you still love me?" She too had her fears concerning Ron. She didnt know what would happen to her if Ron stopped looking at her with love, devotion but above all trust.

"Of course Kim" She smiled, but knew that Ron wasn't completely convinced.

"But that's the problem Kim, you knew, you thought about it, I didn't! I just acted, I don't even remember making the decision, I just did! You were thinking about the invasion, the machines, consequences, I wasn't, I shouldn't have this powers, I cant be trusted with this"

"Ron you are the most caring person I've ever knew. And I am not the only one thinking like this. Sensei, Yori " Her tone went a little darker saying her name "they all believed in you. And they were right! You saved the whole world! You did what you had to, and the fact that you are now struggling with what happened should be proof enough that there is no better person to carry this power"

She was smiling at him, but still he couldn't shook away Warmonga's scream before crashing with the ship

"Ron it will take time to heal, it wont be easy and you have every right to feel like this, but know that I don't blame you, I don't think any less of you and I'm glad that you stepped up to save me. And when you are felling sad or angry or whatever, know that I am always going to be there for you. You are not alone in this, we are Team Possible, you are my boyfriend, not only when we are wining, but also when we are felling down. Specially in those moments"

What he had ever done to deserve having her in his life? He was still feeling guilty, but knowing that Kim was still there, and even that at some point she felt the same gave him a little peace. He smiled at her and she respond in kind, followed by a yawn from her cutting the silent moment "Guess the day is finally catching up with me"

She smiled, kissed him and left him with a promise that he would try to get some sleep too.

There were a million things going around his head but eventually he fell asleep too. It wasn't until the next morning that he realized that he hadn't suffered any nightmares.

V

Wade had been working like crazy since the alien invasion stopped. First it was to make an assessment of the invasion, mostly to see if all the machines had actually stopped and the lowardians hadn't left any surprise.

After that, and finding that his parents and house were safe and in one place, he had worked to fix worldwide communications, it was a slow process, the aliens had done more damage than just a simple black out, but starting from Middleton he was being connected to the rest of the world.

Except from Middleton most of the world had suffered minimum damage and casualties, this had been personal for sure and the city had suffered the most. Even then the process had been so smooth and had last so little that most of the city was functional, most of the people lived in the suburbs and mostly office buildings, fortunately unoccupied at the moment, had been destroyed. The exceptions being the Possible's house and part of the school.

Knowing that almost everyone was in good shape and the world started fixing itself, he started on some side projects. He needed to know more about the Lowardians, even if it meant searching on every secret facility on the world. He hacked GJ main frame and the US government and army, but it had been a waste of time, he knew that there was only one place where they could have something about their aliens invaders.

Area 51

The worst kept secret of the world, was actually really well protected against ground and air forces, its defenses in that aspect only comparable with their cyber security. It had taken far longer than intended and had only found very little information.

Reports of other alien races talking about the scourge of the universe, whose might was feared across the cosmos.

How some lowardians were in search of something called the Great Blue, a messiah kind of being that would gave them power beyond their wildest dreams. He remembered Warmonga confusing Drakken with that. Those other explorers, and he hadn't really went deep enough to know what had happened to them, were also trying to find him, a last gamble to use the Great Blue against their oppressors.

There was also a link to the meteorite that had landed years ago and given powers to the Go family, along with detailed reports on their powers, but classified nonetheless as a failure by the directors of the investigation. Having little interest in mutants they let them go on their own. They had been prisoners for months and suddenly thrown away without a second thought.

There were other reports all saying mostly the same, planets first conquered by a single ship, drained of its natural resources and techological developments, and left the survivors to starve in a dying planet. As long as the planet had resources they would use the natives as a slave force. The process went planet by planet , only stopped momentarily by territorial fights among the lowardian ranks. How Area 51 had gotten this information he didn't dare to investigate.

His next project was to figure out what had happened after Drakken had managed to stop the lowardian machines, it all seemed to be going well, a small victory in the large scale but a victory nonetheless, when some kind of energy destroyed the mother ship and stopped the worldwide invasion.

He had used every trick he knew of, cellphones, transit cameras, Tim and Jim's satellite, if there was a camera or mic in the area he was getting the images.

His jaw fell to the floor when he got his first shots. He couldn't believe what was seeing, Ron in what could only be a Mystical Monkey Power powered up phase, had defeated in less than a minute the biggest threats the universe had ever seen.

This was incredible! This was ground breaking, a new era not only of technological advancement but also in magic was at their door.

This was dangerous... he realized as his excitement was replaced with dread.

He remembered what had happened to the Go family, and they were just kids, Wego had only been babies. He noticed also how Ron's aura was blue, and couldn't help to wonder it he was the Great Blue the universe was searching for. The power he held seemed to support that theory.

But it didn't really matter if he was or not, everyone was scared, and if Area 51 had done all that in a time of peace, what could they do now? This could be dangerous, but he needed more time to investigate, he needed to talk to Kim and Ron, maybe even contact Yamanuchi.

He needed more time and info.

But for now he could protect his friends. He started downloading all the data and erasing it from the sources, no one but him would get their hands on this. He really hoped that no one else had seen this in person besides Kim.

An alarm appeared on his computer signaling that GJ was trying to do what he had already done, and was glad it took them all that long. By the time they started everything was blank. Signals lost, videos cut short, there wasn't any indication that something had happened in that zone.

It would at least win them some time. GJ might not be the most effective in stopping Draken and company, but they were still a very dedicated group of people under the competent Dr Director.

Just to make sure he hacked GJ to see if they had managed to find anything, and was glad when he realized that they were in the dark, they had to many protocols to follow, and was glad they did since that meant they had started searching late.

Kim and Ron were his best friends, they together, as a team saved the world, he would save them too.

VI

James and Anne entered Dean's office in the house. Danna had asked them and were surprised to find Ron there too, nervous but happy.

Dean started talking "I don't know if you remember but since he created the Naco he is entitled to royalties from worldwide sales of the product a small percentage sure but it was a very popular product. However after the Diablo incident the company was sold and the new owners tried to cut their losses. Slowly they took away the Naco from the menu. According to the contract they would send a check when the royalties reached a certain amount or a determined time passed. A week ago we received a letter with the last royalties he would ever receive"

Rons mother continued "The first time we let him have it all at once, a lot of people thought we were crazy, that a 15 year old couldn't be trusted with that money, that we were negligent of out boy" She looked sadly at his son "And maybe we were. So when this one came we decided to save it and talk to him about it, we were going to wait till graduation but then everything happened that we just talked about it today"

The Possibles were uncertain, while they were incredible happy for their non official son they didn't get why they were telling them this, but frowned when Ron started talking.

"And people were right, I shouldn't have been trusted with all that money at 15, I shouldn't be trusted with all that … " _Power_ he thought with some irony "Money now either, but that doesn't mean that all that money cant be be used for a good cause, that why we are creating a non profit organization to help the city with the reconstruction, starting with the school... " he faltered a second "and your house." It would take a lot of planing and help, but the last time he had all that money it had transformed him, and he didn't want that, he just didn't want to add more temptation to his already cracking sanity.

Anne gasped and James jaw hit the floor. Anne however was the first to recover "Ron, sweaty, its an incredible generous offer but we cant accept it. That's a lot of money, you should save it for yourself, we will be fine" She wanted to hug him, this boy she loved like her a son was offering so much, but they just couldn't accept it.

Dean answered her "Anne you don't have to worry about Ronald, there was enough to separate a part for his future, he should be able to do anything he wants or needs, and there is a lot of money left"

James had finally recovered "But but we cant, you already given us so much"

Danna smiled at them "We could sit here all day and tell you how it is reasonable to accept the gift, how a lot of people wont trust a new organization that only wants to help, how we will need all the help we can and how rebuilding the house of the hero that saves the world in her weekends is almost necessary. But the truth is that Ron, and we of course, love you. We know you can do it on your own, but your daughter had given so much for the world, and your family had given so much love to our son that we really cant accept a no as an answer. You are all family to us and we could never let you though this alone"

The shock had passed but Anne, while deeply touched, wasn't convinced "But that's the thing, there are a lot of families that could use the help more than us, it wouldn't be right!"

Dean smiled "Actually except from some buildings downtown, most of the damage was in roads and your house was the one that took more damage, we had Wade run some analysis. The money wont be enough to rebuild everything but it should cover most of the houses fixes and we are hoping to get some traction and hope that other millionaires would follow the example"

"When exactly did you planed all of this" Asked James

Danna nodded to his son "We wanted to surprise all of you with some breakfast and later talk to Ron, but he was awake in siting in the kitchen" An almost haunted look passed though his features and Anne wanted nothing more than hug him to take whatever was bothering away "And there inst that much planing honestly, this is the idea, it will take some work to create it and manage it, most of the ideas come from Ron, we can smooth the details later, and would gladly accept any help"

As one both Possibles hugged Ron "Look Ron we don't know if we can accept, this is too much, but we will think about it OK? We will help you with this of course, but this is a little to much all at once" Ron nodded and felt a weight lifted over his shoulders. Anne release her hug and took his face in her hands "We love you Ron and we really think that what you want to do is only proof of your big heart. All those years ago Kim wasn't the only one to discover you. We did too and never regretted it." She smiled at him and Ron couldn't help but smile too, he loved all of them, even the Tweebs, but he knew he had a special care for her. He left to the kitchen leaving the adults alone felling better than the last 2 days.

The Possibles watched him go to the kitchen, James was already drooling about the breakfast that boy would prepare, but then turned towards his parents to tell them that hey couldn't accept it, but were stopped when Dean started talking "We are proud of him you know? He didn't want any of the money and thinking about all of you, not just Kim, he came to this idea"

His wife continued "We know that this is hard to accept, he wanted to give money for Hannah's college fund and we are still not sure about accepting. So we understand how you must feel. But I beg of you accept it, for him" That shocked the Possibles.

Dean took his wife hand "We never were the best parents, we know it, we took him from granted, we didn't communicate with him" They both closed their eyes and the Possibles didn't know what to say to them " But though all that not only Kim was there but also you, you probably were more parents to him than us" Anne wanted nothing more than to hug Danna when she saw a tear in her eyes "He loves Kim with all his heart, we all know it, but he loves you too. You had given so much to him over the years, things we never did, and we wouldn't ask of you more if it wasn't really necessary. But we ask you anyway, just one more time, for him"

"He had been feeling so lost" Continued Danna "This is the first time in weeks that he has a goal, not receiving any letter, not even rejection letter hurts him, even if he didn't realize it. He wants to do this and we support him, and we asked of you to do the same. We don't have any right to ask more of you, but please"

James looked at Anne and with a glance at her face knew that they would accept it. It was a gift, unnecessary, but something given from his heart, and if it helped him feel better with himself they would do it in an instant. Black holes threats, complains about the food he ate were just jokes, they loved him, and hadn't realized that he was hurting so much. He was a part of their life as well as their sons and daughter. He took her hand and smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Ok guys we accept, I cant believe we are doing this, but for him we accept"

Danna relaxed and seemed to be a breath away to crying and Anne couldn't take it anymore and hugged her, while James grab his friend shoulder.

What felt like a nice moment between both families was cut short by the ring bell, followed by Kim shouting he would take it and then silence.

When they approached the door to see what was happening the Possibles were shocked to silence for the second time in the morning.

There with a shy Dr Drakken waving at them from behind, stood Shego.

It took a little longer than anticipated, and while Im not 100% sure about putting everything I wanted from the Kim/Ron scene I'm actually really proud of how it turned out, specially the last part.

Now all that is left is the final chapter! Again thanks to everyone that read and reviewed, every message is very welcome! Again sorry for the mistakes and grammar!


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath – Chapter 3

VIII

Even counting everything that had happened to him in his almost 18 years, and specially the last week, what was happening in his kitchen this particular morning top all of it.

First he had woken way to early by anyone's standard, even before his own parents that were trying to surprise their guests with a homemade breakfast. The Possible family was having a rough time and they were trying to help. After that his parents told him that a royalty check had been sent, enough money to live like a king all his life, and while he was soon to be a legal adult they didn't want him to repeat his las encounter with money. He had surprised them by not accepting it, if hit too close to what he was feeling with his Mystical Monkey Power, and despite his worries of the future he was content with parts of his life, last time he had that money he had pushed away his now girlfriend in exchange for new and fake friends. If there was one thing he was sure was that he wanted Kim in his life, he wouldn't do anything to pushed her away.

His parents had convinced him to save at least some of it, when in a stroke of genius he realized that the money could be used for something good. Later the talk with Kim's parents, he knew that they were more than able to do it alone, but he wanted, need, to help them. Watching them hugging and crying in front of their house had shocked him, they had always been so strong, so ready to face anything, but the look of despair in their faces had break him.

But all of that, and even the fact that he was the Ultimate Monkey Master, paled in comparison to Dr Drakken wearing a green apron, swinging his hips at the rithm of the latest Britina song preparing Coco Muu in his kitchen. Behind him and siting in the table surrounded by all the family, stood a semi uncomfortable looking but still defiant Shego. Kim had let them enter on the promise that they wouldn't do anything to the their families and their house. The parents had their doubts, specially Mr Dr P, but they trusted Kim. It helped when she told them, irking Drakken in the process, that they had saved the world. That Kim knew that Shego had seen what Ron had done was an added bonus, but she still felt curious about why they were here.

Drakken had asked if they had any mini marshmallows, top shelf had answered a shocked Mrs Stoppable, when Hannah launched herself from Mrs Dr P arms, her favorite aunt and second favorite red haired into Shego's arm, in the other side of the room with an unnatural speed for a two year old baby, who while surprised grabbed her with ease.

Suddenly Ron thought that Hannah had never shown her powers to his parents, and realized that Kim had never told her parents about her. This was starting to become an even better morning,

Shego's surprise lasted a second before realization come, glancing from her towards Ron with a knowing smirk in her face. She positioned the kid and let her play sitting in her lap, contrary to popular belief she liked kids, that shy she had chosen her degree "She definitely takes it after her big brother doesn't she?"

Ron and Kim glanced at each other nervously when everyone else, including the Tweebs and Drakken looked at them with confusion. His father was the first to talk "Ron? Is there something you want to tell us? You always said she was a ninja, but we thought it had to do with her heritage, we were going to talk to you about it since it might come as a little offensive, but now..."

Shego's laugh cut him " Are you telling me they don't know about her?" Her expression darkened a little "About you? Don't you think they have the right to know?"

Anne Possible wanted nothing more than take away her niece, she considered her a niece no matter blood issues, from Shego's hand, not only because she was Shego, but also a little envy. Hannah had taken a few days in being comfortable with her, and out of nowhere she jumped to her hands leaving her behind. She didn't like it at all "Kimmie, why exactly your arch foes seem to know more about Ron and Hannah than us?"

Kim sighed, it wasn't that she had actually hide it from them, they actually knew about the Mystical Monkey Power, and like her just didn't believe it. The Hannah issue it just never came up, sure she had been tired after that day baby sitting her, but between Yori, the ultimate weapon and later Yono it had slipped her mind. And Ron actually called his sister magic ninja. They just never bothered to really explain it. A hand in her shoulder was all the support she needed, silently communicating that it was time to tell them everything. But maybe she should start considering his tendency to exaggerate things, he would fill what they needed.

"You remember Moneky Fist? We knew him before he took it as his identity, he was looking for the last of the Jade Monkeys. He already had three and for some reason wanted my help to get the last. He believed that it would gave him something called Mystical Monkey Power, a kind of energy that would make him the ultimate warrior. Ron never trusted him" She looked fondly at him, while their families and arch foes listened thinking it was ridiculous, She closed her eyes for a second, what happened later had been hard, and it had taken some time to forgive Wade "I have already missed some family gathering with cousin Larry, and Wade created an Holo-Kim. I thought of using it to ditch Larry" she did felt guilty about it even when her parents were looking at her with disapproving glances "But I didn't. But Wade wanted to test Holo-Kim and thought it was a safe mission, after all Fisk was very respected. So Ron went alone. Monkey Fist had already claimed his powers, but Ron instead of running face his fears and jumped in the middle of the four statues, and gained the powers too"

Still not believing it they watched with smiles as Kim looked at him with pride, despite everything else, she had never felt more proud at him that in that moment. Ron continued for her "I couldn't beat him though, while we had the same powers, and suddenly I knew Monkey Kung Fu, he was faster stronger and more experienced. So I broke the statues, the connection to the power was lost and we used the distraction to flee. Turns out I didn't really lost all of it, some of it still come but most of the time it didn't. Then come the exchange program when I went to Japan, more specially to the Yamanuchi school"

Now it was his parents turn to look weirdly at him "Yamanuchi? That's the same name of the adopt agency where we met Hannah" a sudden realization started coming to all of them, though they weren't convinced. Suddenly there were many coincidences to think about all of this as fiction.

"Turns out that the last wielder of the MMP was the founder of the school, and they dedicated their whole life to it. When they knew I had been in contact with the statues they arranged it so I would come. But even if there was a moment in the school when the power come back, later I went back to normal, the power came and went and I couldn't control it"

Mrs Stoppable nodded but was still anxious, she cared more about what this power could affect their kids "But what about Hannah? What does she had to do with this?"

Kim answered " Honestly at first we didn't know, Hannah's abilities didn't show until a few weeks ago, when Monkey Fist, having already failed at getting the Mystical weapon, or as he called it the Han, went for another power and ended up waking up someone called Yono the destroyer. That's when we found about her origin. What I might not mentioned is that Yono was a talking monkey with the ability to turn people into Stone"

Everyone looked stoned when Hannah suddenly started running in the ceiling before dropping into the hands of Anne Possible, who having already taken care of an mega active daughter caught her without problem. Hannah's giggle was all they heard, even Shego who had seen Ron's power was shocked, suspecting and knowing the full story were two different things, but a thought occurred her "You mean that before yesterday you never did that?" Talk about luck!

It was Anne, who suddenly remembered Ron's hunted face this morning and how they have been unusually silent about how they have saved the world asked "What happened yesterday?" She was looking between the two teens and Shego and Drakken "How all of you defeated the aliens, how did you stop the invasión"

This time Drakken talked "Well we started using my formula, that had the unexpected effect that gave me control over the plants, I used them to stop the lowardian walkers and capture Warhok and Warmonga, after that I left to prevent other plants to come, it would have given us time in order to think how to stop the invasion all over the world"

"Kimmie-cub?" Mr Dr P noticed that her daughter sighed, but it was Ron who answered "Then they were free, and I did the most idiotic thing I've done, I charged Warhok, I don't even know what I was thinking, here I was facing a the biggest dude I have ever faced. He punched and sent me flying and I ended up hiting Kim, knocking her unconscious" Ron had never looked more defeated, but it was soon replaced by hatred, an almost murderous look that stopped any commentary. Only Kim reacted and grabbed his hand, she knew what had happened, and squeezed."They were talking about taking her as a trophy, and Sensei appeared behind me, telling me that I was ready, that it was my destiny" But he couldn't say what had happened later.

Shego fortunately didn't have that problem "You should have seen him, I've never seen anything like that, and that was before he went all blue! Have to say it sidekick, I was almost impressed"

Ron smiled, that was as close as a compliment he had ever gotten from her.

Mr Dr P interrupted them "I'm sorry, blue? Mystical Monkey Power? I get aliens, there was always the possibility, I can even get plants stooping alien machines, but magic? Don't take it personally Ronald, I have tremendous respect for you, and you did save my daughter, but all this is a little hard to grasp my head around" He might have been the one to say it, but it was something everyone thought, even Kim would have doubted if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

"Then why don't you show them, I am also curious about it" Came from Drakken, but Shego glared at him "And make a whole show for everyone to see? I already told you we cant do that!" Drakken recoiled a little and hided behind his cup of coco muu.

Dean Stoppable had taken her daughter from Anne's hand and look pensive, he had to agree with Shego, if all this was true, if his son and daughter were related to actual magic, he had seen enough science fiction to know how it could end. Sure they could be wrong, maybe people would rejoice, but he knew about numbers, and wasn't about to gamble the safety of his kids.

Before he could say anything Ron interrupted him "Honestly I don't even know if I can do it again, maybe it was a one time deal, I was hoping to talk to Sensei before all this"

Drakken had the same face when the idea to save the world came to him "But what if we test it then?" Shego had already turned her plasma on and turned to him, so he quickly continued "In a close environment! Not here or now, I mean we could go to the Middleton bunker, and it would take me a few hours to clean it up, but we should be able to test it in a safe way. That way you can learn a little more about it and we can see what it does to your body"

Ron and Kim looked at each other with the same look, they were actually considering doing this, his parents also were curious, and Anne was really interested in how it affected his body if it was all true. Mr Dr P still couldn't wrap his head around it, but knew it was the best solution.

They still had to work, so they decided that while they were working, Drakken would prepare everything, and Mrs Dr P ordered Kim to take the twins to find some clothes to buy, she and James would go later. Shego that wanted to put some distance between her and Drakken to think a little decided to go with Kim, they have had fun shopping before, maybe now that they had saved the world together and didn't have any machine toying with her personality, they could find some common ground again.

Ron had accepted playing the guinea pig, he too was curious and wanted to clear any doubt they might have, but his only condition was to tell Wade to be there with them. If their arch foes would know about it, it was only fair that their biggest ally and friend should be there too.

IX

Dr Director turned to her top agent before ringing the bell on their objective "Du before we enter I have to know I can trust you, you might find things inside that, if you choose to enter, might never be able to tell anyone. There is no real reason as to why we should be here, therefore this is strictly off the record. So before we enter I'm giving a free of consequence second chance, if you cant do this, if it makes you fell uncomfortable bending so many regulations, wait for me here and I swear I will never hold it against you"

Will Du looked directly at her eye, it was a tempting offer, while he was less strict, breaking rules still left him uncomfortable, but he trusted her, she had trained him, took him under her wing, , she pushed him to be better every single day. With those thoughts he took a step forward, and knowing she was smiling at him, those rare smiles, pushed the ring bell and stood behind her. Despite being off the record, and not in their usual uniforms she was the leader.

Wade was having a better day than yesterday, no missions, his family and friends safe and a call from Ron explaining what he already knew and asking him to come that night to test his powers left him extremely pleased.

Not only because that would be the first time to scan real magic, but because he felt loved and trusted by his friends. He had always been on the outside, always felt like that, but the truth was that they cared for him.

That why when her mother knocked in his door with an almost casual looking Betty Director and Will Du he groaned. He had made sure to deleted everything, there was no witness nor recording of any kind of what had happened yesterday. Maybe he had done an extremely good work? Dr Director was anything but dumb, and he had known this was a matter of time. That it was them and not a full squad almost made him feel better. Almost.

With the door closed Global Justice's chief smirked letting the young genius squirm a little before relaxing her posture and smiling at him. That tensed him more though "Relax Mr. Load, we are here not as part of GJ, but as two individuals very concerned and curious about what happened yesterday. We understand your concerns and why you had the need to delete everything, but GJ doesn't depend on any government, our only concern is the defense of the planet, which apparently now comes from outer space. I just need to know, if something like this ever happen again, we will be able to repeat this or if it was just a miracle"

Wade closed his eyes, he did trusted her, he had seen her record and knew she could be trusted. But this was Ron, he wasn't ready to put him at risk, he would never forgive himself if something happened to him because of him. And then of course was Will Du standing behind her.

"We are aware when you hack us Mr. Wade, I even let it happen sometimes. You do good work, better than all our analysis teams, and you use that information for good, you and Team Possible save the day. But yesterday we were attacked and we were losing, if whatever happened hadn't, we wouldn't even be talking. We have to be ready for the next time, because there will be. So I ask you again, was it just luck, or was it skill?"

She hadnt used those words on purpose, but it gave the idea that she knew, dumb luck dumb skill, was how everyone would describe Ron " Look Dr Director, is not that I don't trust you but…"

He was cut by Will Du "I swear to you Mr Load, nothing you shows us here will ever leave this room, but if it makes you more comfortable I will step outside and never bother you again"

Wade looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, that was an extremely generous offer coming from him "I assure you Mr Load that agent Du has my full trust, and I will be very pleased if you manage to trust him too, but it is your decisión"

Wade looked at both and thought for a few seconds, this wasn't his secret to tell, but they had come in peace, after his research on Area 51, he knew they were the better option "OK Dr Director, I will show you this but I will delete it after, you can stay agent" Wade turned around and started playing what he had, wishing he hadn't make a huge mistake.

They watched it a few times, and true to his word he deleted it shortly after, now outside the house the director and her agent hadn't said a word, but it was Betty Director commanding and order to him that broke the silence "Agent Du from now on every Atturdinator, every Modulator, every mind control chip and everything that might even alter a person's personality is to be classified as an S-class threat, I want every piece destroyed, every schematic or noted burned, delete hard drives erase memories do whatever you have to do, this is now the agency top priority, and I want you to personally be on top of this. I want every member of the Stoppable and Possible family and anyone even remotely close to him protected. If any villain is trying to seriously harm or kill one of them I want them in the deepest cell we have. Do you understand your orders agent Du?"

Will Du had still not fully recovered from what they had seen, but knew what and why she was asking him to do this. The study on the Ron factor, and posterior analysis on his Zorpox persona had shown a very protective human being. And while the influence of the Aturdinator he had shown incredible fighting skill besides an enormous intellect directed to mechanic instruments. His death machines had been extremely powerful but simple in their functions, his machines didn't have any control they just released huge amount of power. If pushed down that road the study found he would be a tremendous threat.

And that was before the raw power he had demonstrated facing the Lowardians. "Consider it done" Standing firmly he acknowledge his new orders, his orders to save the world from Ron Stoppable, and since he was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to contain him, poor souls of those who would try, this was the best course of action.

X

The combined Stoppable-Possible family along with Wade, Drakken and Shego stood in a control room that had a view of a large room. From up there they could see the whole room, with Ron Stoppable in the middle looking nervous. Monitors showed biometric data from Ron, and except from a slight increase in his heartbeat, probably from stress, everything was normal. The bunker as Drakken had called it, was actually a deposit where he tested and stored some of his old inventions, they all had to admit that it was a good idea to use thos machines instead of his henchman, Kim had insisted that Ron dindnt need more people hurt by his powers. While no one had clarified, everyone knew that he had killed the aliens and was feelling guilty about it.

 _Down below Ron was a little nervous, he really didn't know what he was supposed to be doing, last time he accessed his powers the world, and his world was at risk, he didn't feel anything different, and his afternoon had been busy to even try to concentrate or even meditate. He half expected Sensei to appear sometime during the day, but so far he hadn't showed._

 _A door opened and around twenty synthodrones appeared, fortunately they were the basic model and wore the dark mask over their heads._

Ron's mother nervously asked "Twenty? Isn't that a lot? Wouldn't they hurt him?" It wasn't that she didn't trust her son's fighting capabilities, but what mother wants to see their son fighting? Anne Possible thought the same, and even Kim and Shego felt that it was a little to much.

"Don t worry, you all said he didn't know how he did it, but last time it was in a fight, we have to simulate the danger and if we see that its getting dangerous, I've built an emergency stop that will freeze all of them" Coming from Dr Drakken it didn't take their fears away, but Ron seemed unfazed, with a strange focused look, as if measuring his opponents. Besides that he seemed expressionless. The fact that Kim was in her super suit, that Wade had along with the Sloth, and was standing next to the door along with Shego calmed them a Little.

 _Much like the fight he had against Wego, Ron launched himself towards them, grabbing the head of one tossing him and knocking several before they could react, then standing in his hands started rotating kicking everything that dared to come too close. He had never fought like this, he didn't even thought what move to do, he just did, by the time the drones had stopped coming to them Ron was in a defensive pose, and despite being surrounded he didn't move, his usual theatrics where nowhere present._

Above them even Kim looked surprised. When the fight had begun she was ready to jump in, she wanted him to feel better with his powers but she was not going to let him get hurt. While Ron deflected with incredible speed every block and punched everyone that come too close several feet away, a thought appeared in the back of her mind. **I guess he doesn't need me to win this fight** . A small frown appeared in her face with the thought, but quickly dismissed it to keep on focusing on the fight.

 _Ron was growing bored, since his enemies were made of goo they wouldn't stop standing up, remembering his fight with Warhok he had an idea. Jumping backwards leaving all of them in front of him he raised his left hand, and much like Warhok they all stopped moving. Not only he had pushed him away, but a second before he had immobilized him. This time however he was doing it to a much larger group and for longer, this was taking more effort that he thought._

Mrs Stoppable had always had a good sense of smell, it passed to her son, and she always wondered if it helped them while cooking, Ron was better than her, but she had taken it from her "What is that smell? It smell like trees? Grass?"

James Possible didn't smell that, but he was sure he could hear something like a distant siren, no. it sounded more like screechs "Why did they stopped moving?"

Drakken was looking at his instruments "They didn't, they are trying to move but there is some kind of energy that's holding them in place"

 _Suddenly Ron pushed his right hand, that a second before was pulled back, towards them and suddenly every single one of them was pushed towards the wall, as if shot by a canon. What happened later was gorchy, and Ron appreciated the fact that they were synthodrones instead of henchmen, since they all exploded on contact, and the goo was dripping from the Wall._

Anne Possible couldn't believe what they had seen, not the fighting part, she had seen Kim practice, but the last part. She hadn't believe it, but now she couldn't believe it. However her doctor side had been preoccupied seeing the data coming from Ron. Even if it was a light exercise for him his heartbeat and other data hadn't risen, if anything he was calmer. Even during the last phase nothing had happened, he had done all that without a single drop of sweat.

Drakken looked pensive, what they had seen was beyond anything he had encountered, and taking in consideration the energy it would take to do all that, he was surprised. This was beyond what the buffoon body could handle, but it didn't seem enough, he had noticed a light energy reading coming from him, but it lasted a second "Mmmm that was impressive, but maybe we should take this to the next level?" He asked nervously at Kim and Shego. He didn't want any of their wrath directed to him.

Shego shrugged, while impressive this have been nothing compared to what she had seen. Kim felt the same way, she did smell and hear the distant screeching, and realize that this hadn't been enough of a challenge to him. Again a small frown come to her face, only this time it didn't left. Looking at him and her parents, she ended up nodding to Drakken, even if she didn't know what next level was.

Drakken pushed a button and a new set of schematics appeared with a logo that looked like a beehive. With realization she looked as Drakken BABE's robots appeared, a total of four. Along with the data a new schematic appeared, an analysis coming from the robots indicating the threat that Ron was to them. Right now the level it showed was insignificant. The robots not only were better than the synthodrones, but also brought a lot of info on Ron.

 _If it hadn't been for the direct order to attack their target, the robots wouldn't even consider it. He was no threat to them, even without a hive mind to guide them. One of them moved at a fraction of their speed to punch him, but was stopped by Ron grabbing her fist. There was something akin to surprise in their faces as the threat level started rising. The next punch, moving much faster and harder than the one before was also stopped, when Ron, still grabbing both fist did a back flip, hitting her jaw like he had done with Erik a year ago, only this time the damage was greater, the head went flying while the body dropped to the floor._

 _With calculations done, the threat stopped at moderate, and now all three attacked at the same time. Moving at top speed they were confidant that they could knock him. Ron managed to evade them, jumping away and the BABE's changed their tactics, two attacked first, and Ron again jumped away, but before he could attack them the third one punched him in the stomach with enough force to knock him unconscious, but despite the surprise in Ron's face it didn't have any effect._

Hannah was giggling and punching the air, and Ron's parents were fixed on what was happening there. Along with the Possibles, and the twins who were almost drooling about what they were seeing, their nerves were replaced by awe. Even Drakken was surprised, and Shego looked at him with something akin to respect. Both of them were sidekicks, it was nice to see him become something more. Suddenly everyone saw that every time that Ron blocked or punched them a huge electric blue monkey appeared behind him. As if all that energy was pouring out of him. The distant screeching now was clear and recognizable every time those images appeared. They were monkey screams.

However Kim was feeling not only worry for her boyfriend, the punch that connect with his stomach almost made her jump in there, but the voice appeared again telling her that he didn't need her, he could do it alone, he was doing a better job than her would do. She didn't like that but mostly she didn't like to feel this way about him. He had improved himself, risen to the occasion for her, and she was feeling jealous. It reminded her too much to Bueno Nacho and she didn't like it at all.

One by one the BABE's were destroyed, her hits doing nothing to stop him but every single punch from him wreck their systems, soon they were slowing down and some had some limbs missing. Drakken wondered, there was one more thing he could try, and he was sure that it would be more than an OK challenge, but considering their history with Team Possible he wasn't really sure. Shego seemed to notice his discomfort, and knowing what else was stored there she knew what he was thinking about, but she was not only sure that Stoppable could handle one, she was confident that Drew could stop it if it was necessary. She trusted him "There is one more thing we could try, the BABE's were okay, and he was doing more stuff, but we need a little more"

Kim tried to think what more they could be talking about, maybe some new invention? But in all honesty she didn't know if she wanted more, she was already uncomfortable, and she didn't want to taint his powers, and the memory of him saving her with her jelling.

"Maybe we should ask him?" Her mother had noticed her discomfort, but couldn't know why, Ron seemed fine, but she knew him better than anyone else, maybe she noticed something the rest hadn't.

"Buffoon!" A glare from the guests stopped him "I mean, Stoppable we have a little more, are you up to it? Be warned this wont be easy at all!"

 _Ron nodded, wanting to end this hoping it had been useful at least. But also feeling pretty good at himself, no longer he would be useless in a fight, putting Kim in danger, he could be a better distraction, actually help her instead of just being there to be saved by her. She could now focus in what she did best, saving the world._

Drakken activated a comand, and like before, the beehive like logo was replaced by a D. The biggest door in the room opened, and everyone prepared for what was to come. Expecting a huge robot, hence the side of the door, they were surprised when nothing was heard, only a little moving sound. Drakken activated another button and the D, turned upside down resembling little horns, and everyone finally noticed what had come from the doors.

 _Ron that was in the same level had seen it before them, and was surprised when the little Diablo toy came walking towards them. A flood of memories came to him, Bueno Nacho being taken over, Erik, Kim believing him, and the Prom. In front of him the little toy begun growing, and now was taller than Warhok had been._

Drakken had forgotten to turn off the mic, so when Kim gasped and called his name, all her unease forgotten, he went white and had enough time to push a blue button that raised a shield, protecting them.

Two seconds later the shield had been proven necessary, since the control room was attacked by the Diablo, first punching it, then shooting their hot plasma towards them. "Drew! Whats happening?!" Shego wanted to murder him, she had trusted him and now that thing was trying to kill them "Its not my fault! Its hers!" He pointed at Kim who was on the verge of strangling him, a look shared with the rest "How is it my fault?!"

"The Diablos have a set of priority targets, who do you think is the first one in the list, it overrides any kind of secondary objective. So your fault!" Drakken was typing furiously and Wade and James Possible were already trying to accelerate the process. "And who didn't disable that now that we were coming genius? Stop this now, Ron's in there with that thing!" She also didn't trust the shield made by Drakken, but she was more worried about Ron.

It was Hannah's giggle and comment from Mr Stoppable that stopped them "I don't think that is going to be a problem, at least not from him" Now that the shouting had stopped instead of silence the monkey screams were growing by the second, it also seemed that the room had darkened, but a blue light was coming from Ron, who was now was crouched in all fours, twisting his body almost painfully as a small energy aura surrounded him. Debris had floated but crashed a second later, when Ron opened his eyes. Both mothers in the group gasped when they noticed how their loving son, now suddenly had a blue skin, how his hair was blowing with a wind that came from nowhere, but above all his eyes were what shook them the most. The soft and deep brown had been replaced by and intense electric blue. He didnt look at all like the Ron they loved.

Kim and Shego had seen this before, and were more prepared than the rest, but it still shook them. Kim forced herself to remember how he had came back to her before, that he was still the Ron he loved. It worked.

 _Ron grabbed the Diablo by the leg and threw him to the other side of the room. Before it could react Ron was on top of it, punching its chest with both hands. The Diablo started glowing blue, and with a primal scream Ron tore it apart, cutting him in two. He turned towards the control room, more serene, but still blue._

Drakken almost screamed, not because he had destroyed it, but how he had done it "Buffoon dont do that! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Mrs Stoppable was about to slap the mad scientist, and Shego might even let her, when James talked "Those Diablo's were produced with the Hephestus project right?" His wife and daughter looked at him couriously, but understanding came to his sons.

They launched at the mic to warn Ron, but a mechanic sound coming from behind Ron stopped them.

 _Ron turned in time to see both halves of the Diablo standing up, he almost expected them to rebuild themselves, however they started repairing themselves, at the same time, now instead of one there were tow Diablo's standing in front of him._

Shego was the first to react "Stop them now Drew!" but Drakken slumped "I cant"

She spun him around, and even Kim was shocked t the worry an anger in her eyes "What do you mean you cant! You told me you prepare for this! Drakken..." He noticed this had been the first time since the invasion she called him like that, he didn't like it at all "Of all the mistakes you made this one is the biggest one!"

"I've been trying, it just wont work, I don't know if they entered a safe phase of auto preservation or if he altered the programming with all that energy!"

Wade that had been trying to do that aagreed with him, it was probably the damage it suffered, but suddenly his eyes grew as plates while looking at the screens "There are more Diablos activating, soon every single one of them will be functional!"

"That is impossible! They shouldn't be able to do that! Where is the signal coming?" James answered that it was coming from the roof and Drakken's face lighted up "Shego! Destroy the antenna! NOW!"

Shego didn't wast any second and run to the roof with her hand already turned on. Once there she blasted with all she got, and it soon fell. It hadn't taken her more than a few minutes, but when she came back to the control room, there were a total of six Diablos, all fighting Ron who was trying unsuccessfully to stop them. But there were just to may, when he went to pound one another would grab him, while he didn't seem hurt his clothes were burnt in some places, clearly from the flamethrowers. A seventh Diablo seemed to be in the middle transforming himself into another thing "What is happening?! I destroyed the tower why hadn't them shut down?"

Drakken had the grace to look guilty "I never shut of the mic, they heard everything and one of them, now all, reconfigured a small radius antenna and they are stopping Stoppable from reaching that one that its converting itself into an antenna. If it manages, there is nothing we could do.

 _Ron had been trying to stop them, but it was getting harder and harder, not only he was fighting six robots, he could feel more coming from the door. He was stronger than them, if he had the time he could defeat them, nut he didn't have the time. They weren't trying to beat him, they probably realized that they couldn't, they were just stalling. He could defeat them alone, but he couldn't save the day alone. He need her. He looked at the control center, and despite not knowing exactly where she was he knew he was staring directly at her eyes._

Kim had never felt more useless than at this moment. Ron was better than her in every sense, and even then he couldn't stop them. Even with her super suit she didn't know what she could do. And this time Ron wasn't there to tell her to get a grip, she felt ashamed that Ron was part of her problem. Now that he had stepped up, he didn't need her, he could save the world alone. It hurt, not the saving the world, but the knowledge that he didn't need her, because despite all she had accomplished, she didn't know what her life would be without him.

Then his gaze found her, and she finally understood. Those eyes, even glowing blue looked at her with affection, and all her worries about him being her Ron dissapeared. Those eyes were asking her the same thing she should be asking herself. Why wasnt she there to help him? Each other had done amazing things, saved the world, mastering sixteen martial arts, becoming the youngest teacher in history. Each one at their own they had done the impossible, beating odds day after day.

But together? What she had tohought while seeing her destroyed hpouse? That together they could really do the impossible, together they were truly unstoppable. Yes he had stepped up, he could do a lot of things she couldnt, but the contrary applied too, before they were an incredible match, but together there was nothing they couldnt do. "Drop the shield, its time to even the odds"

Wade followed her instructions, like he always did and watched as a smirking Kim jumped in the middle to stand next to Ron, creating a shield around them. It wouldn't last much, but it was all the time she needed.

 _Diablos showering them with green plasma, Ron using all his powers, a madness of light and sound and she kissed him right in the middle of it. Ron grabbed her by the waist and deepened the Kiss._

Neither family had ever seen them in a mission, not on this level, and suddenly realized why they were so successful in their missions. They had each other. They drew strength from each other. The Possible family was specially proud that all those years ago Ron had became her friend.

Wade realized that the shield should have gone out by now, but was surprised to find the energy levels rising, another thing caught his attention it seemed that every Diablo in the bunker were coming online.

 _Ron broke the kiss and smiling at her extended her arms pushing away the Diablos, just in time for Shego to join the fight "You really choose the best moments to make out princess, but your little friend says we don't have a lot of time"_

 _Kim smiled at her and turned to Ron "Think you can distract them? We can deal with the antenna while you play with the others"_

 _Ron smirked and his aura along with the sounds coming from his body grew "I think I can manage" A soft peck in her lips was his way of saying he had her back. He jumped towards one, crashing into him and pushing it towards the wall, pounding it. It broke the focus of the others on Kim for a second, giving Shego and her enough time to reach the antenna. While Shego protected her she placed her hand on it and called Wade "Wade disable it now!" She didn't know if he actually could do it, but she trusted him as much as he trusted Ron. He would never disappoint her._

 _Ron meanwhile was trying to distract them, but they were many and wouldn't take long before they realize that he couldn't handle all six of them and avoid one to attack Kim, and he could feel that many more were coming. Trusting his new powers, doing the same that with the synthodornes, and hoping it would work he extended his hand trying to freeze all of them, he continued towards those that were waking up, even those that were still inactive. Suddenly all of them stopped, in time for Wade to stop the antenna. That threat was over but he realized that the other Diablos were still working. He could feel them trying to get free._

 _He got an idea, and hoped it would work. When before he had pushed them away, releasing them from his hold, this time he didn't release them. He was pushing and pulling at the same time and he felt the weight of all of them in his hands, straining to get free._

In the control room red alerts were popping everywhere "He is doing way too much damage, his applying contrary forces at the same time on every single on of them! He has to stop now!"

"Why? That will destroy them right?" asked Mr Stoppable

"Its too much, they can't contain all that energy, its going to blow! Be ready to push the blue button!" Drakken run to the door that Kim and Shego had used with could only be considered panic "Shego get out of there now! ITS GOING TO BLOW!"

 _Ron heard him and looked in Kim and Shego's direction, but a second too late Kim realized he wasn't looking at her but at Shego, who grabbed her by the waist "DREW NOW!" a tendril shoot towards them and with Kim struggling to go to Ron they were pulled away._

Once inside James pushed the button and the force field protected them "Everyone cover now!" The blue light coming from Ron was getting brighter and brighter, and the monkey screams were getting louder, the light was blinding then with could only be described as a scream of pure agony, everything went straight to hell.

The shield managed to protect them but they still felt the shock, and he could see his daughter punching the door to check on Ron once she recovered. A dark smoke covered them, when the emergency systems started. The smoke was cleared and now they could see that Ron was still in one piece but his aura had diminished considerably. He was for sure not an expert on magic, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't a good sign. The smoke cleared he deactivated the shield and Kim didn't waste a second. His wife and Ron's mother a second later.

They all stopped near Ron since he still had his powers activated but his look seem different, lost and ready to strike. Nonetheless Kim took a step towards him and Ron, and the maniac look dissipated when he looked at her and some sorto of sense coming to his look, his aura dissapearing and felling to the ground.

Kim grabbed him before he could hurt his head and put his head in her lap, gently stroking his hear. Her mother already recovered checked his vitals, glad he was breathing and with a steady pulse. When he groaned and slowly opened his eyes she sighed in relief, but he was going to spend the rest of the night in the hospital where she would make sure he took every exam known to man. Much like Kim the day before, now that his eyes turned Brown again she could reconcile the Ron from before with this new one. He might have new things to him, but he was still the Ron they all loved.

His mother was just glad he was OK and asking how he was feeling.

Ron looked at the most important woman in his life, and noticed James and his dad coming with Hannah and Wade and could only grin, grin that almost made Kim Possible cry with relief "Honestly I am starving!"

Sorry it took so long, I had a new job, and was harder than I thought to to get used to it. Now there is one more thing to this story, an epilogue, that I will do my best to write as soon as possible. Again I'm really sorry for the mistakes, and hope you all understand. For a final note in the last part I used italics to show what was happening at the two parts at the same time. Hope you could understand it.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Epilogue

XI

Lowardia was known as the most dangerous planet in the universe. Covered mostly in a dense jungle, it was filled with predators, every single one more dangerous and deadly that any apex predator in the cosmos. Over the eons their preys had developed incredible mechanisms of defense, but it just had begun a cycle of escalation. Nowadays only few dared to enter the jungle, the danger of finding a predator or a prey were just to high, only those loving the hunt or as part of cultural rites dared to face the jungle. Only a small part of the planet was covered by trees, and that's where the only city in all Lowardia stood. It took them a lot of work to keep the jungle at bay, and even now, when they had conquered entire planets, they kept struggling.

Such hardships however had only helped the Lowardians become stronger. Even now where they had developed technologies and war techniques tit had proven more easy for them conquer space than their own planet. Not that they actually wanted, it had molded them into a race that was feared across the universe. They felt something almost akin to respect towards it.

The call had been made only a few days ago, when news of the failure of Warhok had arrived, they had taken too long to report back and the only answer could have been their defeat. This hadn't happened in over a millennia, and now every ship across the universe had been called to their home planet.

It would take them some time to arrive, even longer to prepare them for the final conquer. The full Lowardian armada hadn't move together as one in eons, and now they would in order to clean the stain on their honor.

This planet earth, this Kim Possible had defeated and shamed his greatest generals and through them the mightiest race in the universo.

They would pay for this with their lives. Their planet and this girl would be made an example to every other planet of the price of defying them.

 _War_ was coming to them.

So this is the end, and yes I will write a sequel to it, but it will probably take some time. However I will look into some help to write it the best I can along with a beta reader, since I want to write more action, more magic, more sci fi, and better dialogue. I have some, I feel, interesting ideas but I want them to be enjoyable to read.

Some spoilers that should have been in this epilogue, but will be explored at the beginning of the next story. So if you want to be spoiler free don't read,

Kim and Ron have a heart to heart talk about their future, why Kim never told him about college. He says that he will go wherever she goes, to a culinary school. Kim didn't want to tell him because she wanted him to choose what he wanted, because she too wanted to see him succeed, instead of just following her. He follows because she is the only true thing he wants, and he can learn everywhere. He asks if she wants to be alone, but says she doesn't.

End Spoilers

Really hope you enjoyed it so far, and you want to read more. Appreciated all the reviews, and I want to thank everyone who took their time to leave some thoughts. I didnt add this part becasue it was important to the story but didnt feel right how it turned out, but Will be the first Chapter of the next.


End file.
